thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruaki
"Are you asking me to slaughter you? (* w * ☆)" Naruaki is a Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. They are a sassy, overly terrifying bundle of sparkles and sadism. Appearance Donning a plethora of colours, Naruaki sports fashionably messy near-white hair, medium-length with ends dyed a light pink. Standing at 5'2", they have extremely well-maintained skin in a pale Asiatic tone, pinker than the usual Japanese complexion. Their build is petite, but somewhat board-like in nature, lacking any outwardly visible muscle. They have noticeably slim fingers, whose nails are also maintained to a high degree (as well as usually decorated). Their eye colour is unknown, for they are never found without their pink contacts. They would not be caught dead without an abundance of accessories (such as chunky necklaces, bracelets, bows, clips, crowns, charms and lanyards) for Decora is their street fashion of choice. They also layer many pairs of mismatching socks, and make use of Kodona-style shorts in the majority of their coordinates. They do not venture out of this style, for it is against the rules of their district, and therefore has become habitual to wear. Naruaki's 'standard outfit' is a pair of pink high-waisted Kodona shorts with accompanying suspenders, a white long-sleeved dress shirt ending in frills, adorned with pink-and-blue pastel armbands and wrist ribbons, a sweater-vest made up of multi-coloured patches and a pink finish, and layers of various multi-coloured socks. They accessorise with a large neckbow, many chunky necklaces and bracelets, a mini-crown, a red headband, and a variety of hair clips and bows. Their shoes are cute red Mary-Janes with pink chunk heels, and their phone is a matching red fliphone, often peeking out of their shorts pocket due to the high volume of straps and charms they have attached. They usually leave their Reaper wings out, for they have been dissuaded from entering the RG by mandate of their Composer, and therefore do not think to ever put them away. Personality Naruaki is one tough cookie. Bred in the sea of blood that is the Harajuku District, Naruaki is a trained killer with an eye for annihilation. More than a bit unbalanced, Naruaki speaks in overly sweet, cutesy tones and terminology to drown out their threats of violence and abuse. However, their tonality is a guise, for they are in actuality quite apathetic and disinterested in most goings-on, keeping up the cuteness for the sake of appearances only. They are the type to prefer to let others sow their own seeds of demise, but otherwise are completely unafraid to jump into the fray head first. In fact, they take sincere pleasure out of doing so, and thus go all-out whenever possible, as a reflection of the power they now have as a Reaper, something which was never available to them when they were alive. Before their Game, Naruaki was a rather shy, reserved individual; afraid to step outside of the various boundaries they had crafted for themself, they aimed to live a comfortable life, and nothing more. This Naruaki is almost completely demolished, however, now lost to the catastrophic turn out of their Game. History Pre-Game A hard worker with an easily bruised ego, Naruaki was raised by a single mother living in Meguro. Due to their status and the rumours of how their mother kept the two of them afloat financially, Naruaki was subject to a lot of isolation throughout their developing years. Once capable, they spent a lot of time wandering the streets of Daikanyama, wondering when they too would become someone striking, someone able to be noticed by the public eye, just like the models and other fashionable people of the neighbourhood. As the years passed and the bullying by exclusion became worse, Naruaki began to feel hopeless. They drowned themself in their schoolwork, but found no satisfaction. As their mother got busier and busier, Naruaki spent more and more time alone. After a while of this, they became fed up: instead, they decided to try a new approach. Working hard to create a new persona, they tried to learn how to appear appealing to other. However, this is not a thing learnt overnight, and instead, they simply moved from muted to manipulative. All the friendships Naruaki gained from that point forward were forced in nature, never to last. After one particularly harsh break up with a friend, Naruaki found themself hopeless once again. Deciding they had had enough of life (with the pressures of school and social life only mounting higher and higher each day), in a fit of emotion they decided they would stop their life cycle right then and there. Impulsively downing mixed medication, their actions did not register and the regret did not hit them until they were already lying on the floor, cold and slowly slipping away from the light. Harajuku Game The next time they woke up, it was a much different place. Instead of finding themselves in their home district of Meguro, they found themselves on a long street - Cat Street. As someone fairly well versed in the nature of the fashionably-conscious, Naruaki recognised the place as Harajuku. Needless to say, they were not prepared for what was in store. The game started, and Naruaki already had begun to panic. Unable to cope with the influx of people all being told they were about to die, Naruaki jumped to using what had historically worked with them best: manipulation. Persuading the apparent strongest of the bunch to become their partner, Naruaki spent the early part of the week wrapping their partner around their finger, getting them to do essentially everything for them. It was a stroke of luck on Naruaki's part, but that didn't mean their partner was invulnerable. On day three, after a particularly bad battle, their partner was on the verge of dying, moments away from turning to static. Panic stricken and at a loss, Naruaki turned back to their manipulative tactics. Desperate, they turned to another Player and asked them to do the impossible: kill their own partner, so they could partner with the with the then-partnerless Naruaki. There was a rule that one had to cause the death of at least one other person anyway, and in their naivety, they agreed, as their partner was performing poorly as it was. After the seven minutes were over, the two were then both partnered to each other, without a minute to spare. They continued on the rest of the week, everyone else under the impression that what they had been through was mere accidental misfortune. Following that, Naruaki realised the importance of getting to know everyone, so that they have back up plans for any potential future mishaps. By day five, the entire rest of the group (a meager 4 pairs) were all seemingly close friends. However, a strong mini-boss fight took them all by surprise. During the battle, one of the others took what turned out to be a fatal blow for Naruaki, after they convinced them they were "too injured to keep going". This, however, was not true: Naruaki could have handled the blow fine, but they were simply too scared to fight. They then watched as the other partner pair disappeared before them, a twisted pit of guilt, shame, and malice building in their stomach. Day six, Naruaki was at fault for the erasure of another pair. Earlier that day, they convinced one pair to hand over some of their food and supplies, which later turned out to be necessary for their survival when they were ambushed by a Reaper. Then, with only two pairs left, Naruaki and their partner were caught in a booby trap at the end of the day. Scared out of their wits, Naruaki's apparent vulnerability caused the final pair to volunteer themselves for the trap instead, from which neither escaped alive. Finally, day seven came about. It was a short lived day 7, however, for on day seven Naruaki realised something horrific: they had not truly been at fault, in their opinion, of the death of another. So, knowing their partner was secure in the fact that they had most certainly killed someone, Naruaki plotted to ambush their partner. Once they had their partner comfortable and determined for the day, Naruaki struck. Beating them until they spat static, Naruaki stood over them as they watched them die. A mix of emotions filled them: satisfaction, guilt, pride, horror. But then as their partner disappeared, their timer reset: 7 minutes. Naruaki had already been credited with the deaths of all those before them, and had in fact killed their last chance at winning. Losing their shit, the Composer came to greet them, offering them their last option: Reaperdom. They accepted, for they were too scared to die on their own, completely distraught at the reality of what they had done. Post-Game After that, Naruaki was never the same. Overwhelmed with the power they never had, and the instability born of guilt and shame from throughout the game, they coped the only way they knew how: manipulation. Manipulating even themself into a person they thought they could never be, they began living a life of vicious facades in order to keep the peace within themself, and bear living their daily life. The restricting rules of the Harajuku Reapers only limited their ability to adapt in other ways, thus solidified this swirling cycle of self-hatred, pushing Naruaki to become nothing more than a vindictive, two-faced killing machine. Week 11 Deciding to take a break from Harajuku for a while and explore the other districts, Naruaki received permission from their Composer to visit another district. Home away from home, Naruaki figured they would give Shibuya a chance, considering they were curious as to the difference between the UGs, despite them being direct neighbours. Upon their arrival, they were pumped to destroy just as they usually do. As they had not been told about the differences between the two districts, they naively went in gunning for full erasure and complete annihilation. This, however, turned out to be a mistake. As Shibuya is a district focused on gradual change, Naruaki fought against this change, for they felt it was counter-productive to the final product: winners, or nothing. It pressed on their psyche, and they became more and more anxious for an erasure as early as day two. After a failed fight on the second day, they were left shaken. As failure results in Reaper erasure in Harajuku, they felt they barely escaped with their life. On the third day, Naruaki tried again. They successfully erased one person, but was interrupted by Jean before they could erase the other. Naruaki was infuriated -- what was the point in letting one live a pointless seven minutes? In their fury, they attacked Jean in the Player's stead, which resulted in the Composer, Kei, stepping in afterwards. Unbeknownst to Naruaki, attacking one's fellow Reapers was considered inappropriate. Receiving a scolding which they expected to end as the termination of their life, they were shaken even further. Two strikes were against them now -- both of which should have, in Naruaki's mind, ended with their death. They knew that at that point forward, they needed to complete their job correctly, or they would be exterminated. Later that day, they were similarly approached by the Conductor of the week, V. Fear churning and pumping through their veins, they figured their execution was simply postponed until later. The Conductor holds just as high of a status as the Composer in their mind, so if the Conductor did not agree with the Composer and thought they deserved the punishment, they would not have objected it even in the slightest. As such, the anger the Conductor displayed towards them set their anxiety ablaze. They were panicking -- and V noticed. Instead of pushing his angry further... V took a step back, took a deep breath, and showed Naruaki kindness. This was, by far, the worst decision the Conductor could have made. Naruaki, knowing nothing of "kindness" could not process what had happened -- and something in them broke. They broke, and dissolved into a pile of sobbing mess, which V continued to try and console, which only worsened the cycle until their mind shut off completely. The next day, they were absent from the game. V had taken them to his house, and they spent the day recovering. Eventually, they came out on the field, all life lost. They no longer used their energy to maintain a mask of joviality: they were completely dead inside. They spoke to no one aside from the Conductor, to whom they barely spoke at all. That night they spent with the Conductor, they explored a park together. This stabilised Naruaki slightly, and V then left them with a request for them to do their job in the upcoming days, which Naruaki took very closely to heart. MORE TO COME LATER. Post-Week 11 TO COME LATER. Relationships Chiyo Known to Naruaki as "ohime-sama". Composer of Harajuku, Naruaki holds nothing but the utmost of utmost respects for her. If you so much as think disrespect towards her, they will not be afraid to tear you to shreds. Kazu Known to Naruaki as "onii-sama". Conductor of Harajuku, Naruaki thinks of him as a cool, but distant individual. Although Naruaki does not have any particular opinion of him, they will not tolerate any disrespect towards him. Kei Known to Naruaki as "ouji-sama". As a Composer, Naruaki thinks of him in the highest regard, and then a little more. Pleased that he seems to be aware of Harajuku's reputation, they have an appreciation for his good eye in fashion and ferocity. V Known to Naruaki as "onii-sama". As a previous Conductor, Naruaki thinks of him with. Their relationship Jean Known to Naruaki as "Gomikao" (meaning 'trash face'). Thinking Jean is naive and trash-like, Naruaki enjoys seeing his reactions to being pushed around. They hold a small amount of respect for him, however, as he seems to share the ideals of "full erasure". Kaito Not having a very strong opinion towards them, Naruaki does respect them to a degree, seeing as they share their ideals on "full erasure". Otherwise, they see him as rather boring. Aiichirou Known to Naruaki as "Rabu-tan" (a pun on his name and 'love'). As one who faced incredible exclusion as a child, Naruaki is quite able to tell when someone ignores them. This leads to Naruaki feeling particularly vengeful toward him, for he knows just what sort of person he is. Shi Known to Naruaki as "Deathdesu-chan" (a pun on their name and the pronunciation of 'death'). Finding them hilariously pitiful, Naruaki wants to bully them further, and see just how "sugee" they will feel following the week. Jing Known to Naruki as "Offlimits-tan" (due to the fact they cannot kill her). Finding her incredibly annoying yet interesting all the same, Naruaki just wishes they could see her squirm in some sort of agony, to contrast her constant cheerfulness. Trivia *Naruaki's Noise form is named Ursus Armonicus, "ursus" being the Latin genus name for bears, and "armonicus" for meaning in unison, or in relation to harmony. *Naruaki speaks primarily in onomatopoeia, usually of sounds one would find in horror manga (i.e. squish, drip, crush). *Naruaki prefers to be referred to as "Kumapika-sama" or "Kumapika-dono" by those they view as lesser in the Underground hierarchy, for they do not feel Players have the right to used their name. Those higher up have free reign to butcher their name as they please. *The kanji of 光済朗 (Kouzaki Naruaki) reads as "the brilliant end of a cheerful melody". *Naruaki's favourite cartoon character is Rilakkuma. They carry around various Rilakkuma paraphernalia. * Although they wear a lot of pink, their favourite colours are actually teal and brown. * They were diagnosed with non-salt wasting congenital adrenal hyperplasia at puberty. * May 5th, Naruaki's Birthday, is both Children's Day in Japan, as well as Rikka, the traditional first day of summer. Gallery naruaki kouzaki reference.png|Naruaki's initial appearance. Bear Power Done.png|An introductory image of Naruaki. NARUAKI BEAR.png|Naruaki's Noise form. NARUAKI AD.png|A Week 11 promotional poster featuring Naruaki. Naruaki.jpg|There are some who say that astronomy has no practical value for ordinary people. We respectfully disagree, and offer this helpful chart as just one example of the many, many ways that astronomy can have a positive impact on your life. In this instance, helping to understand your risk of being attacked by a bear. Category:Reapers Category:Officer Reaper Category:Week 11